bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Night: Resolve Renewed
This article, , is part of the Bleach: Tower of Night story-line and follows Kenji Hiroshi and his alternate self as the POV characters. It also marks a period where the story branches off in a direction away from Kenji, picking up with Naoko Izuru as the primary POV character. ---- It was an astronomical coincidence; the type that not even he could have foreseen. The older Kenji who claimed to be from a separate world, time and reality from those surrounding him sat with a little half smile plastered across his face – a face that was distinctly identical to the younger Kenji who sat looking at him from across the room. “What do we call you?” Maya asked. “Because this is very confusing.” The stranger seemed to hesitate. He looked at the younger Kenji across the room with a penetrating gaze, as if he where weighing the consequences of what he where about to say. He finally leaned forward and exhaled sharply. “I don't want to deliberately reveal anything my younger self might not know about yet... so instead of Kenji or another name, you can all call me Kyoji. Yeah, that'll do nicely.” “... Walk with me.” Kenji said finally. “There are some things I need to ask you.” “But-” Naoko interjected, only to be silenced by Maya. “Leave him, lass.” Indra said as he exhaled the breathe he had been holding. “That man who calls himself Kyoji is undoubtedly Kenji. I don't know how or why, but aside from their shared looks their spiritual power is actually quite similar. Kyoji is just leaps and bounds stronger but at their resting levels it is difficult to tell them apart.” “He has the right of it.” Maya whispered. “We can only wait for them to come back.” Naoko appeared conflicted for a moment. She was curious about how such a phenomenon could occur as a researcher, but at the same time she was concerned about the impact it would have on Kenji. Or maybe it would help him open up more? If he couldn't talk with... well himself... then who could he talk to? “What about Kugi?” Naoko asked instead. “He took Yuri off with him to the Soul Society. He said he was going to report Kenji.” “.... We'll cross that bridge when we reach it...” Maya whispered. Meanwhile... Outside the House... Outside the moon was dominating the sky. Even though it was the time-period in which the Tower of Night would appear Kyoji had manifested his Zanpakuto's Inner Spirit into the material world and told him to secure the perimeter. The shirtless and muscular spirit nodded his head and silently moved to complete his assigned task, his long blond-hair trailing behind him like streams of lightning. “How much do you know about your family?” Kyoji asked. “... I recently found out my birth name is Ronin Shiba, but I lived in the Rukongai since I was a child but my earliest memories are unknown to me.” “Ah, so you knew about the Shiba clan? Makes sense I suppose. I've been in a number of parallel worlds now trying to find the source of the so-called Tower of Night, with no luck yet; though I suppose I know who created it. But I've noticed that my history remains mostly consistent across the multiverse, which I found somewhat surprising. But I'm babbling. So allow me one more question. Tell me: why didn't you toast those Hollow yesterday when your team was in danger of being overwhelmed?” The change is tone from jovial to serious took place in a heartbeat. “What do you mean?” Kenji asked. “You saw their numbers! What was I to do against that!?” “I did something against them.” Kyoji countered. “I don't have your power!” Kenji responded. Kyoji laughed in Kenji's face. “You don't have my power? You are me you fool!” Kyoji moved swiftly enough that Kenji couldn't react quick enough to defend himself. Kyoji pinned Kenji to the outside wall of the house and then reached down to grasp the Zanpakuto of his younger self. His features twisted into a scowl and his right eye began to twitch in an irritated manner. He looked a hairsbreadth away from committing murder. Kenji did his best to break free but the best he did was struggle; Kyoji's grip was solid and there was simply no loosening it. “Can't you hear it scream?” Kyoji asked. “I don't care what your circumstances are or what your excuses are. That girl Maya tells me you're a loner... well guess what? So was I once upon a time. But here's a newsflash, kid. I grew up and if you wanna protect the people in there better than you did yesterday, then I suggest you find your spine and forge your resolve anew! Because you're nothing but a fucking liability right now.” Kyoji threw him to the floor. “Do you want power?” Kyoji asked. Kenji nodded after a slight pause. “Do you want to protect those you don't yet acknowledge as being important to you, even when I see right through you?” Kenji nodded again. “Are you prepared to put the forth the effort and dedication? You know how you strive for perfection of your strengths; I need to know if you'll be willing to work on your weaknesses too. Will you?” “Yes!!” “There is a being who will one day surface in this world like he has in all others I have seen first-hand, and when he comes fire and destruction will follow in his wake. I stopped him once before, long ago, and it'll be up to you to stop him too. This Tower of Night is a threat yes, but so is this man I speak of.” “What's their relation?” Kenji asked. “The Tower is his creation. I don't know what he's doing but he's fractured the veil that separates the worlds, which is a mighty difficult thing to repair once damaged. And to do it I need someone working in tandem with me so we can close the veil from both sides. This is the final world affected, Kenji. In exchange for your help closing the veil... I'll make you stronger than you ever thought possible.” Kenji took the hand of his alternate self... Category:Bleach: Tower of Night